Pacworld
Pacworld '''is the 3rd main stage of Thwomp's Easter Egg Hunt. The pipe that leads to this stage is 2 pipes to the right of the floating platform that leads to Cosmos Fields, next to Easter Deserts. As the level name suggests, it is directly inspired by the classic Pac-Man arcade stage. The giant board is almost the entirety of the stage, with only 5 spinning platforms off the side of it. Also taken from the original game, on the longer sides, there are warps that lead to the opposite side of the stage. There are also Ghosts from Pac-Man as well. If you played Super Mario Star Road, you will probably recognize the similarity between these and the Thwomps in Cloudrail Station. Just like those, they will harmlessly rotate around the hero and can be used as a platform IF you jump high enough (their hitbox is very similar to a Thwomps for some reason). For those not familiar with Pac-Man, the stage is a shallow maze. Besides the blue walls, and the many yellow dots (representing pac-dots) on the ground, everything else is pitch black. The walls in the version can all be jumped over with ease. The entire maze can be seen, as it is quite small. Levels '''Star 1: Kill the Piranhas The Thwomp must eliminate 5 Giant Piranha Plants hiding on the raised parts of the maze. The stage is not that large, so finding them should not be too difficult, but there is one in each of the 4 quadrants of the stage and one near the spinning platform on the short side. Star 2: 8 Red Coins in Pacman's World Thwomp must collect the 8 red coins scattered in the maze. Just like the last mission, they are just randomly put in bottom part of the maze, so keep wandering the maze until you collect them all. If going for 100 coins most of the coins that come from enemies must also be collected. Star 3: Risky Thwompjumps The Thwomp must jump on 5 checked platforms that are spinning off the side of the maze. There is one in each of the 4 corners and another on one of the shorter ends (the one opposite of the metal boxes). Thwomp needs to Jump Dive to reach them. These jumps can be tricky as the raised edge that the Thwomp has to jump from is small...especially with the speed mechanic. Oppositely, jumping back from them also can pose a problem as the platform is always rotating. Star 4: Sthwomptime Thwomp must destroy a tower of blocks. On one of the longer sides of the level you will find a "!" switch next to a passage leading away from the center of the level. Once this switch is pressed, boxes are spawned on the other side of the course (near the Blue Coin Switch). '''The only way to make it here in time is to head down the side passage, which is actually a warp to the other side of the course. Jump onto the wall to the right and climb the boxes to the top of the giant metal box tower. Ground pound all of the boxes to get the egg on the bottom. '''Star 5: Pacman would Die! Thwomp must ride a ghost to an egg floating randomly in the sky. Since there are 2 more eggs left, both which are suspended in the sky, this is the one near the small stacks of metal boxes. The Thwomp must now sneak up, and jump on top of a ghost. The best way to do it is to jump on the longer wall next to the stack of 2 metal boxes, gather speed, and jump above the ghost (its hitbox is MUCH higher than what is seems). Try not to slip off and grab the egg when you can. If this jump is failed, run back to the metal boxes to reset the position of the ghost and try again. Star 6: Heavya! The Thwomp must use a Heave-Ho to grab the last egg. In one of the corners there is a Heave-Ho with an egg above it. Position the Heave-Ho that is launches the Thwomp into the center of its platform to obtain it. Enemies * Flying Chain Chomp "Pacmans" (Fly Guys) * Bob-omb * Heave-Ho * Chuckya * Pac-man Ghosts (Butterflys with a Thwomp's hitbox) * Shy Guys (Goombas) Category:Level Category:Thwomp's Easter Egg Hunt Category:Thwomp's Easter Egg Hunt Location Category:Maze Category:Music-Pac Man